Another War
by bellasluckranout
Summary: Makayla an Sam married and had two kids. Sam and Brooke. Now the couple died and the siblings have to fight their way through a new war. will they survive being fugitives? I don't own anything rated T for language that is used a bit later in the book.
1. Chapter 1

**okay i luv this movie so i had to write a fanfic about it. the POV is all one person...:-)ps i dont know how to spell sam's last name so i just guessed. if u do know tell me and i will change it.**

I remember when my parents died. Mom went first, dying of an illeness. Dad was last, we found him dead when my brother and Icame home from school. My brother was named Samuel Whitwicky, after my father. I was named Brooke after my great grandmother. Mom was very close to her. The whole stpry of my life started on one single day...

"Sam, I don't know why we have to do this! I mean, I like to dress up and stuff, but I hate lawyers! They lie and cheat their way to you getting out of jail. Can you do this without me?" I asked. We stood outside a tall biulding. I would rather go play with my fireworks I enhanced.

"Brooke, please. I can't go alone. This is our parent's wills. You are fourteen. Let's go here, then later we can g for pizza. I promise." Sam took my hand. Tears trickled down my face.

"Okay. But if this will makes me cry more than I did at the funeral you are going to be in trouble."

We walked into the biulding, where a lady pointed us to a door. Sam hesitated, then knocked on it. The door opened, and the lawyer smiled at me and Sam. I sat down next to Sam. "Shall we get stared, Mr. Whitwicky?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Sam smiled and nodded. "These are more letters than wills, children." Mr. Garcia cleared his throat and started to read Dad's. "Sam, you are the best son anybody can ask for. Your love for cars and other automobiles is incredible and exciting. You never gave up on a project until it was finished. That is why I am giving you my cars. Sam, you made a living with cars since you were two. You sold cars since the age of five. I love you so much, remember that. Your mother and I are so proud of you. Brooke, you are intelligent and kind. At an early age you showed love with bombs and fireworks. Whenever we heard an explosion, we ran outside to see what happened. But you were just sitting down, clapping your hands together while watching the fire dim. You always protected your brother even when he wasn't in danger. You two are so close. as you grew, I watched you invent things that could save the world. You always wanted to take that chance. I love you.'"

A tear went down my face. I smiled at the memories of exploding things. "What is my mother's?" I asked.

Mr. Garcia pulled out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat once again. "'Sam, I can't believe you are my son! You are the most greatest miracle ever, and you belong to me. The love of cars runs through your veins and you make sure to show it. I brought you to the shop every day and you watched, amazed, as I finished the last coat in my motorcycle. You made so many friends and everybody liked you. I couldn't be more proud my son knows how to take apart an engine. Brooke, you're my little monster. Every day you would be outside and bombing the yard. You made the sticky bomb, and other great things. Every day you show the wonders of your brain. Friends are so easy to make for you. I love you two so much. Take care of the house. It is yours now. And Sam, please take good care of your sister. Don't let anything happen to her. Please. You two are so great. I love both of you.'"

Tears poured down my cheeks. Sam smiled a bit. "Brooke, are you still in for pizza or do you want to go blow something up?" He asked me.

I took a ragged breath and stood up. "I am going to blow up our yard again. Unless you want to sell the house. Don't matter to me."

Two hours later, Sam and I sat in our garage. Cars lined up in it. I never understood why Dad owned a big rig or even an emergency vehicle. I felt like I should do something instead of gazing at a car. I got up, and started to pick a locked safe. It was my Mom's, and she never let us go in it. I placed my ear to the safe. A few seconds later I heard a click. "What are you doing?" Sam yelped. I thought I saw something by the big rig.

"One thing our parents forgot to mention was my lock picking skills." I laughed darkly as I opened the safe.

There were files with funny marking on the pages and pictures of planes and old fashioned cars. I put those to the side as I reached inside. I felt a small bottle come into my grasp. I pulled my hand out and popped the lid. I dropped the metal sliver into my hand. "Oh, look at this!" I touched the sliver with my finger. "Ouch, that is hot!" I yelped as the sliver fell onto the ground. I grabbed tweezers and placed it back into the bottle, throwing it into the safe.

Then I heard an explosion. In my lifetime, I listened to many explosions. I learned to tell which one was of my creation and which one was government. And this explosion was neither. The roof of the garage was blown off. I looked up, screaming. There was a metal monster. Looking at me. Looking at my finger. "Brooke, don't move," Sam whispered.

"Why would I move? That is not my creation, Sam. Did you build this to scare me? Because it is most certainly working..." I moaned as pain shot through my finger and into my arm.

Suddenly, there weren't cars in our garage. Only the yellow car was a car, but the rest were the same metal monster thingy. I grabbed the bottle I flung into the safe and put it into my pocket. Sam got into the driver's side of the car, and the door was open for me. "Brooke, grab some of your work and let's go!" Sam ordered.

I grabbed Mom's files and my bag full of my life's work and got into the car. Sam wasn't even stepping nto the gas, and the car already was onto the street. "Sam, please tell me you are pranking me and I won't have to smack you," I begged. This was not the time for fighting.

"I could tell yo one fact right now, Brooke. No waitm two. One, I am not pranking you because I am terrified. And two, this car is driving itself."

"Well, that's nice."

"What is in those files?" Sa asked, eyeing what I was slipping into my bag.

I took one out, and a letter dropped onto my lap. It was from Mom and Dad. I opened the envelope and started to read it silently.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a good lock pick. But that isn't the point. This letter should explain things to you. _

_There are aliens on this planet, one side good and the other side evil. The cars in the garage are autobots, or the good guys. They will protect you from danger. There is a metal sliver a bottle. Please do not touch it. You will become crazy. Well, you might have touched it, and that is also a good thing. Well, the yellow car is Bumblebee. He was your father's guardian. Now he is Sam's. The silver truck is Ironhide. He is your guardian. He likes weapons, so you two will get along well. The bright yellow medical one is Ratchet, the medic. He was always our medic just in case you blew your arm off. The big rig is Optomist Prime. He is the leader. _

_The sliver of metal was now found, so you and Sam must be with Bumblebee. The others are fighting right now. That is the most I can tell you._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

I smiled. Aliens are awesome. I put the letter down and looked through some papers. Symbols were everywhere. I started to read a report on something call the All Spark. "Um, Sam. Sam. Sam!" I shouted for his attention. He looked up with an apolegetic look on his face. "Sam, we aren't in city bounderies anymore. Where the heck are we?" I asked.

Then I knew. We were going where nobdy can find the small sliver in the bottle that was in my jacket pocket.

**i just love this movie a ton. i am still going geeky! yeah! anyway i dont want to write about twilight since there are a ton of fanfics about that book so i did it on my favorite movie EVER. even better than twilight. review happy things!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi all you people i kinda dont really know but i still want to know**

I woke up around sunrise, dazed and groggy. Sam was still asleep, his faced pressed against the window. I yawned. The radio turned to a channel that was clearer than any station I have ever heard in my entire life. "Are you awake? Your guardian is following behind us. Just to let you know, you are a fugitive. Megatron came back to life and he really wants you and that piece of the All Spark. We are going to a small village in Jordan, one your parents went to when they were Sam's age. I miss them."

I couldn't talk I was so surprised. The robot talked through the stereo. "Um, that's nice. I always knew I was going to be a fugitive. How pleasant. How long was I out?" I asked. I felt stupid, talking to thin air.

"A few days. You two must not get a lot of sleep. Or you two were recovering from the shock of your parent's cars being alien robots. I would be more freaked than your brother. After you fell asleep, he had a panic attack. I almost stopped and killed him. He was worried about you. No offense but he is kinda out there." The radio then laughed.

I laughed too. Sam was a bit out there. As in strange. But he could make so many friends. "We were a very strange family. Me and Sam didn't get much sleep since Mom. We actually stayed up day and night since Dad. I stopped going to school and Sam dropped out to get a job. We procrastonated reading their wills for thee months. I have taken a liking to black coffee with lots of shots. We would never think that our parents were involved with aliens. All they told us was that the milatary were friends with them."

Bumblebee seemed to understand."When your mother died we were devastated. Makayla saved me when we first met. My feet got blown off and your mother stayed by my side. Your father was my very best friend. When the government first were our enemies, they captured me. Your father tried to save me. He did. I owe him my life. Then when he told me he was dying and he needed me to be your brother's keeper, I agreed. Ironhide suggested to be yours even though Ratchet would be a better gaurdian. Being friends with Ironhide means that you get unlimitless weapons. Last thing you need."

"Before I fell asleep, I was reading those files," I stated.

"Yeah, what good bedtime stories. Stories of alien robots fighting each other. What about it?"

I took a deep breath and pulled out a file. It was about the All Spark. "This one states part of the All Spark is in military hands. But they don't know that I have a piece of it. They don't know that I even touched it. And what happens if I touched it?" I asked, worried.

Bumblebee didn't answer for a few minutes. I looked out the window. "Nothing bad. The All Spark just gave all it's information to you. Decepticons want you. You have all the information they need to blow up the sun again. It is in our history. You have to ask somebody else. I don't know much. But if you don't get into their clutches, they want what's in your pocket. But they won't go near your military because Autobots joined forces with them. We just have to wait and see."

I nodded. Sam was waking up. He opened his eyes and looked at me, relieved. "Hello Brooke. How is our robotic friend?"

I shrugged and pointed to the radio. "Ask him."

Sam laughed. "Do you remember when Dad told you about that book he was reading? The one about how to take apart a giant robot and put it back together again?"

"Man, I really wish I read that book."

Sam put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small book. It looked old. "Your wish is granted."

I grabbed the book and flipped through it. The illistrations were what that evil robt looked like, and in the captions were Dad's notes. _Sparks are in middle of robot body_. I flipped the page, and read more. "Apparently, I could blow up one of these bad boys with one of my grenades. But if I wanted to blow up one of these bigger ones, I need to make something bigger...that sounds perfect to me."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Your parents were right. Ironhide and you would get along well. We are here. Your parents bought a small little house here just in case you two become fugitives."

I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. Sam did too. There was a sign on the house. _Home of the Whitwicky family_, I read. Sam ran inside, while I got something out of my bag. I always kept something that I would think help me, one of my inventions. I kicked Bemblebee bumper lightly. "Do you aliens show up on radar?" I asked curiously. The little device in my hand would solve many problems if they were.

Bumblebee transformed into his robot form. I could see why he was named Bumblebee. The car doors were wings on his back. I wonder if they work. Bumblebee kneeled down. "Yes, a bit. We are faint traces. But if you look closer, you can see us."

I switched on the box. It made a small noise, and started to beep. On the small screen I put on it, everything in one thousand miles dissapeared. "If you get out of the one thousand mile limit, you show up on the radar a bit more than usual for a minute. Let's just say that it makes a village seem more like Vegas. But only for fifteen seconds to a minute. So don't stray too far from home," I joked as I threw the cube on a patio table beside of me.

The silver truck transformed into Ironhide. He looked at the small cube. "Why is our acient language srawled all over this cube?" He asked me.

I looked at the metal. The marking were identical to the ones in the files Mom had. "My guess is this is part of something important. My father gave me this metal when I was a little girl, telling me that when I make something out of it, to remember home always. I still have scrap metal and gadets I made out of it." I dug through my backpack for a minute, pulling out different things.

Ironhide looked at my sticky bombs and other weapons while Bumblebee took an interest to my other gadgets. There were tracking devices, shields that will keep you from danger and off the radar, walkie talkies that I tuned up so me and Sam could stay in touch if we were on opposite sides of the world, a flamethrower that was only as small as my swiss army knife, rope made out of a rare spider's web stuff (they hate it when you have to milk them for it), and my swiss army knife that also shot arrows. "You are a genius," Ironhide exlaimed after he looked at the last grenade.

"Well, there is genius. But I am Brooklyn Marie Whitwicky geius."

**hope you like. review happy things. please. with bumblebee and ironhide and optomis prime and JAZZ on top? bye to all you people i dont really know bt want to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you to LittleMewLugia for helping me get what you were writing about. This chapter is for you!**

I watched the sun go down. I was sitting on the balcony, enjoying the wind on my face. I was playing with a sticky bomb, mesmerized by the oarange sky. Kids were playing on the streets, running around and laughing. On the horizon, I could barely see robot forms. Sam came through the doorway and sat down next to me. "How are you holding up?" He asked. It had been three days since what happened at home. It seeme so long ago.

I sighed and sat up a bit. "I am not used to the idea of me being a fugitive. A few years ago, I would have these kids had it bad. Nothing that we have today. But now I am looking at them, and what Mom used to tell me is right. They are happy here. I mean, they are in the middle of nowhere with no means of communication and they are just fine. Look at the adults. They are laughing too!" I pointed to the men and women below us. "Our family was only this happy when we had metal or bombs. But they don't have a lot of the stuff we have and they are holding up just fine!"

Sam nodded. "Whenever I would see an American family, I always thought they were happy because they were with each other. But now I am here, I think they were only happy because the kids always had the new toy and the parents ha a shiny car. These people are much more serene. They have nothing and they are happy."

I smiled. "I am homesick. When can we go back?" I asked.

Sam looked at me, and his look made my smile to into a frown. "We can't, Brooke. Our house is destroyed, tey think we are hiding in South America, and if we even step into civilization we either get shot or turned in. Which one would you like?"

I swung my feet over the ledge, and stared to kick them lightly. Then I felt something grab my leg. It ppulled hard, making me fall off the ledge. I braced myself for the impact of the ground, buy it didn't come. One of my eyes opened an inch. A woman was holding my leg with her robotic tongue. "Oh my God!" I moaned. "You freaks turn into humans too? We are so going to lose this war!"

The woman smiled an evil smile and replaced her tongue with her hands. She walked toward a police car and threw me into the back. "Harsh much? What do you want with me? I already know I am a fugitive! Where is Ironhide when I need him?" I groaned. "You know, I can talk so much." I reached into my pocket. My shield was in it, and my sticky bomb.

I secretly turned the shield on. It was just a prototype, I never got the chance to try it out. But this was a life or death situation. I activated the clock on the bomb and placed it on the wall between my and that robot freak that has the long tongue. "So, do you Decepticons kidnap girls often?" I asked, trying to distract them.

When nobody answered, I started to kick the seats. I could tell it was annoying both of the robots. I heard the small beep, meaning that when I press the button, it will blow. I slammed the button down. "Goodbye, suckers!" I shouted.

The charge, and I could feel the warmth on my skin. My eyes were closed, because I didn't know if my shield worked. I heard Sam yelling my name, and the Autbots running toward us. I opened my eyes, smiling and getting up. Sam reached me first. I turned off the shield and stuffed it in my pocket. His hands were on my shoulders. "Brooke! Are you alright? How did you survive that?" He asked.

I shrugged, and turned to see Ironhide and Ratchet running toward me. I felt a bit dizzy, but probably because I was blown into the air and that made me spin out of control. Ironhide and Ratchet got there. Before Ratchet could do anything, Ironhide hugged me gently. "That's it. You will have one of us around you at all times. Sam, where were you?" He asked.

"Don't look at me! When she was pulled off the balcony, she went into a crowd. I tried to chase them, but when I got down and was searching, I heard the explosion."

I nodded. Ironhide had to back up so Ratchet could do some tests. "That shield must be a miracle you created. Not one scratch. Ironhide, I sense you are worrying too mcuh. Calm down. Almost like Bumblebee and Brookyn's father. He died, Bumblebee couldn't fight. He came back to life, Bumblebee was killing every Decepticon he could get his hands on. The girl is fine. She just can't worry us again. Her health level are better than ever. Brooklyn, did you make it a recharger too? It is a miracle your brain can do all of that."

I thought about it for a moment. "I just programmed it to do two things. Recharge and shield. Maybe it coud do more, I dunno."

Four days since the accident, Ironhide never left my side. It wasn't that annoying. It was like having my best friend right next to me at all times. I continued to make my bombs, I was surprised Ironhide let me. After he saw what my bmb could do, I was surprised he let me play with any bomb. So I started wanting to have fun. Ironhide neglected training, because he was watching over me. Bumblebee was neglecting it too. So when they had to retire for the day to recharge, I snuck into Sam's room. the house here looked just like home. It even had the same clothes and where rooms were.

Sam was awake, reading _Car and Diver_. "Sam? Do you want to do something with me?" I asked softy.

"Sure. Anything but that game you like to play. Hot Bomb."

"No. I promised you I wouldn't play that anymore. But Ironhide and Bumblebee are neglecting their training for battle. When Ironhide was bust getting my one of my bombs, I talked to Optimus Prime. He told me that they are neglecting their studies because they want to protect us. So I came up with a plan. Don't worry, Optimus Prime is in on it. So is Ratchet. Ratchet is only with this because my bombs are envolved."

Sam smiled. "What's the plan, boss?"

**what is the plan? i dunno. i didnt think of it yet. but brooke will in the next chapter! Thanks again LittleMewLugia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay thirty seconds after i posted i didnt know the plan the voices inside my head started to tell me what the plan should be.**

"Okay, this is what we do," I said, sitting down on Sam's bed. "The last few days I have been making bombs, right? Well, these ones don't even hurt or burn you. They are just for light. They explode when something touches them."

"Yeah you told me that when we were hanging out yesterday. They are also silent and don't make damage." Sam put his book down to listen.

"I am going to drop them near Ironhide and Bumblebee. They will think it is an enemy attack. Ratchet did 'check-ups' on them today. They no have no night vision now. So they will think Optimus Prime is an enemy. But there is more. We contacted help. Mirage and Prowl are two Autobots. They came to be two Decepticon robots. At midnight we are doing this. Any questions?" I asked politley.

"Is anybody going to get hurt?"

"No way! Prime, Mirage, and Prowl are just going to run around with Bumblebee and Ironhide chasing them. And don't worry, Ratchet is on the sidlines just in case."

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

I looked at my watch. "Midnight. Nice."

We went out to my balcony, where I turned on a flashlight and waved it around. I saw the three robots waving, each one cheerful. I waved back and turned off the flashlight. Ironhide and Bumblebee were right under us. I felt the light bomb on the table and picked it off. I lit it. Sam was watching it. "Grab one," I whispered.

Sam lit one and we dropped them off the balcony. They exploded when they hid the and Bumblbee awoke, and they started looking around. "Bumblebee, I can't see!" Ironhide said.

Sam and I laughed as they ran around, chasing the other Autobots. We were still laughing at sunrise, when they could see. Ironhide tackled Prowl and Bumblebee was still chasing Mirage. I stopped laughng when Ironhide realized that I was in on it. Sam and I ran into his waited for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Remember when Bumblebee accidently tackled Ironhide?" I breathed.

Sam was holding his side. "Thank...you...for...including me in this!" Sam said between laughs.

We fell asleep for a while, because we were up all night laughing. Around lunch we woke up. I yawned as I went into my room. I went out onto the balcony. Prowl was getting help from Ratchet. He gave me a thumbs up. I grinned until I saw Ironhide. He was looking at me. "Why would you do this, Brooklyn?" He asked me. "I was about to kill Prowl until the sun came up. He was laughing so hard I thught he would kill himself."

I couldn't help grinning. "He told me he could run fast! But you should have saw your face when you were tackled by Bumblebee!" I started to laugh.

Ironhide forgave me, so we had to move on from this incident. Now we have to plan how to hide me better.

**i know that the characters are a bit OOC (out of character), but i wanted it that way so people can see the other side of them. you get to see how ironhide can care about brooke and not have to look at his (pretty) guns. and how optimus pime doesnt have to be serious, and he can participate in team pranks. and i also know that having too many OC (original characters) might make a bad story. so i only made the two kids. and even if brooke is a character i made, somebody told me she seemed OOC because she wasnt really like her parents. her parents liked cars and she likes explosives. well, i have one answer for that:**

**brooke is her own person. she likes to be different from everybody else.**

**anyway, i am making a fanfiction that is pretty decent. if anybody has suggestions on what should ever happen, just go to my profile and private message me. i prefer private message so everybody else can get the impact of the great idea you came up with instead of them reading it and knowing the future of brooklyn and samuel. **


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is for iiyNicolex3 **

It has been a day since the prank, and everybody is getting along well. Sam and I even hung out more, if that were possible. "Heey Brooke, I found this necklace, it was Mom's. Do you want it?" Sam asked when he came down the stairs.

My eyes widened and I nodded. He put on my neck and clipped it on. "How do you like the new arrivals?" I asked. Twins came into the group, Skids and Mudflap.

"They are better than hanging out with you. All you do is blow up things," Sam teased me. I looked at my necklace. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. Never Lost was written on it.

"Oh, Sam. You give me a headache."

Sam smiled at me. "You give me one too, sis."

We suddenly felt a explosion erupt all around us. Sam grabbed my hand and we ran out of the building. That was a big mistake, because right in front of us was the world's biggest Decepticon. The robot grabbed us. "Is it trying to squeeze my guts out?" I yelled.

We felt Optimus Prime tackle us, and I flew to the ground. I screamed Sam's name without any response. I couldn't see anything, all around me dust was flying through the air. I coughed. I screamed Sam's name again before I felt an Autobot pick me up. "Brooke, let's go!" Ironhide yelled.

"Where is Sam? Where is my brother?" I asked. Sam was nowhere to be found. I sturggled to be let onto the ground, but Ironhide wouldn't let that happen. He raced through the dust, running right through building to get me to safety. Skids and Mudflap were next to join us, they were in robot form. It was then I felt the sharp pain in my hand. But I kept on struggling to find my brother.

"Calm down, Brooke! You are hurt!" Skids yelled as we raced through the now empty valley.

"Yeah, Brooke! You are hurt, don't be wiggling around like that!" Mudflap agreed as he jumped and landed as a car.

Finally, Ironhide set me down. We were on top of the mountians, and I could see the town smoking. Autobots and Decepticons fought. Ratchet jumped over to where we were, and proceeded to tape up my hand. "These are just minor fractures, young one. Do not use this hand for anything at all." He tightened the bandage on it. Then he looked at Ironhide. "Arcee said this would happen. She is on her way. Let's give Brooke to her and you can keep on fighting."

"No. I am Brooke's guardian."

Mudflap transformed into his regular robot state. "But you are also the weapons specialist, man! How about this. Me and Skids take care of her and you can kick Demolisher's bumper across the galaxy!"

Skids nodded and jumped to land next to me. "Yeah, just think about it. Demolisher is the one that did this to Brooke. Go kill him!"

I sat there, silent through this conversation. Everything was in that house. My letter from Mom, the files, Sam. Now I have to turn my back on it all. I wince as I got up. I wasn't used having my hand crushed. "Ironhide, go." I said. Ironhide looked at me. "Arcee would be here too. Three Autobots are protecting me. Go fight."

Ratchet put his hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "Not three. Four. I am only part of this war because I believe humans should have their chance. I am not going to fight. I will be here to protect Brooke."

Ironhide got up and transformed into a truck. He drove away. "I am fine. I don't want robots protecting me. Where is Sam?" I asked. Mudflap and Skids looked at each other while Ratchet pretended to be busy looking at my hand. Skids looked up at me. "Demolisher left after you guys. We didn't tell Ironhide that. The last thing we saw was Demolisher clutching onto Sam."

My heart sank as I sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball. Ratchet looked at me. "I sense you are full of sadness, young child, but you are determined not to show it."

I smiled a bit and looked at the sky. It was evening. Ratchet ordered Mudflap to go meet Arcee and Skids to send a message to Prime. I fell asleep around midnight. My dream was about Sam. He was with Demolisher. I tried to run for him, but they were too fast...

I woke up, finding Autobots looking at me. The wind on my face felt nice, and the sunrise was pretty. "What?" I asked, getting up like nothing was wrong.

Skids got up and looked at me. "Samis still alive, Brooke. But now Dreamshmasher has him."

"Dreamshmasher?"

"A robot we never knew about. The daughter of Megatron." Who I assumed was Arcee got up too. "The worst Decepticon we have ever faced."

**omigod that is bad. i didnt say sam died. i said he was in the hands of the daughter of megatron. that is not the same. so anyway, this is for iiyNicolex3**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay there are mor original character in this chapter but i had to do it. i forgot to do this:**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything. but i wished i did.**

We traveled away from where I last saw Sam. Now we were somewhere in Iceland. Arcee now was my great friend. But whenever I went out, I had to wear a scarf around my head and glass on. And a coat. I swear, Ratchet is like a parent. Skids and Mudflap are like two little brother, though. I watched them run around for hours just tackling each other. It was very entertaining, but Ratchet made them stop. He didn't want me to get any ideas.

Arcee sat down next to me as I was reading Dad's book. "You are not the only one in this war that has lost somebody."

"Oh, yeah? Who else has lost their loved ones?"

Arcee took in a deep breath. "Me. He isn't gone yet, but if this war doesn't turn out the way we want, he and I will be."

I sat there. "I like stories."

"Bumblebee and I are in love. He was always there to protect me, to make sure I wasn't in any danger. We were going out for years, until he got recruited to be beside Optimus Prime. I couldn't justsit there and do nothing, so I got myself in with the top war femmes. Bee called every night, checking on me. He was stationed on this planet, were I am stationed for now. But our fates rely on this war. But that isn't nearly as bad as Prime's story."

She looked at me. I awaited patiently.

"Optimus Prime...I don't know how to begin. His life is filled with heartbreaks. Let's begin with his brother. Megatron was an evil Decepticon that wanted nothing but Prime and his followers to die. Megatron had his life carefully planned out, and even after his life. He had twin daughters to rule after him, and Starscream and his sister to look after the young femmes actions.

"What Megatron didn't expect was that one of his daughters and Starscream's sister were Autobots. His plan was ruined by those two little aspects. So he killed the duaghter, for two reasons. Being an enemy and telling Starshine that he was going to destroy her. Starshine ran to the only Autobots that could help. She ran to Optimus Prime, her best friend's uncle." Arcee looked at me. She saw in my eyes that I wanted her to continue.

"Starshine was the most bueatiful femme we have saw before. She wasn't young, but she wasn't old. She had the most gorgeous wings we ever set our eyes on. They were rainbow, and they hung more proudly then Ironhide holds his guns. She was everything to Prime, as he was to her. They fell in love, and nobody but them knew what love was. We practically had to hit Prime on the head to get him back on track and not thinking about his precious Starshine.

"Then Starscream found out. He came to Earth to search for Starshine and kill her. He found her in Egypt, where Ironhide and I were supposed to be. But we were fighting off some Decepticons a bit further north, so Starshine did us a favor and watched over it for us. She promised to call if any Decepticons showed. But she never did. We got back after we kicked one's bumper across the country to find Starshine in pieces." Acree wiped an energon tear away. "If only we got there sooner, she would have been in Optimus's arms right now."

I gently placed my hand on Arcee's shoulder. "There was nothing you could do. Can I please hear the rest of Prime's story?" I asked.

Arcee nodded. "The next part is a bit more sad. Okay, A lot more sad. Optimus Prime got the word from Ratchet, who told us there wasn't anything he could do. But there is more. Starshine was pregnate with a boy. He survived the brutal attack, and the best part is he was due that day. My new mission was to take care of little Streaker. He is red and blue, and his eyes are the exact color as Prime's. He is grown now, an Autobot. Prime and him grew a tight bond. Right now Streaker is stationed somewhere in space."

I smiled. "At least smebody survived. At least I know that I am not the only one in this war that is losing or lost somebody. Thank you, Arcee."

Arcee smiled. "You are very welcome, young child."

**i feel bad for optimus prime. but at least he has a son! and it even looks like him. i like starshine. too bad she died. i told you guys that i had more OCs than brooke and sam so dont say i didnt warn you. Sam is seventeen and Brooke is fourteen if I didn't say that before. I know that this chapter is super duper short but my brain is fried. but at least this is an okay chapter!**

**anyway thank you guys for reading. no this sint the end but i am happy somebody is reading. if i could i would give each of you a hug and a cookie. : ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey this chapter is for my grandparents and my BFF nicole. my grandparents introduced me to transformers, and my BFF nicole introduced me to fanfiction. so they get this nice chapter. i dont own anything. but a girl can wish. **

I jumped off the rock and onto the ground. "I see them," I told everybody. Optimus and Ironhide were going to come and pick me up so I wouldn't try to escape and fight in the war. Ratchet told me they were bringing me to a base Autobots set up on Earth. He said I would easily make friends with all the Autobots there.

Ironhide got there first. He transformed and high fived me. Optimus came after him. "Hello Brooke. Hello Autobots. Ironhide will take Brooke to the base while I stay here for a day or two. I know this wasn't the plan, but Brooke will have more protection. Skids, Muflap, you two are going because you are younglings. Prowl and Mirage are meeting Brooke and Ironhide halfway and Sideways is due to be here in a few minutes. Streaker left his post to escort them by air. It also gives them air cover."

That was the first time I heard Prime say his son's name. A bot name Sideways came in a few minutes. He transformed and grinned at me. "Sam told me about this little devil once. She can escape anything. We will see about that." He waved to me. "I am Sideways. The inventor."

Hide chuckled and patted my head. "You shouldn't have said that you were an inventor, Sideways. Now she is going to be in your lab all the time. She is a bit inventor, a bit of a weapons specialist. Very dangerous when when are we going? I want to get there before the game. Football is a very great sport. You need to see how we play it, Brooke."

Before Sideways could say anything, a jet came zooming through. We watched it fly through our base. The wing was five feet away from me and Ironhide. The jet transformed into an Autobot. He landed. "Hey you guys! Sorry I am a bit rusty on flying. Let's get out of here! I am Streaker, otherwise know as The Great One."

I rolled my eyes. Ironhide transformed and I got in. Mudflap and Skids drove in front of us, while Arcee and Optimus waved behind us. Streaker flew around the perimeter of the truck as we went along. Beside us, Sideways wanted to race. So we raced and Ironhide kicked all their butts badly. We got to a giant crashed ship. There was a giant hole in the bottom. Hide stopped, and I got out. All around me, Autobots transformed. Skids ans I started to walked in. "I never saw this place in my life!" Mudflap gasped.

I looked at him. "Wouldn't have somebody found this place?" I asked.

Sideways laughed. "They don't call me an inventor for nothing, Brooklyn. I made something that will keep this place invisible and uncharted. When they get to close, they remeber to do something useless and leave. Like watch clouds or eat bacon. Then they forget this place. It was hard work, but I did it."

"Oh yeah? I made an overshield that can take one of my bombs and still work."

Before we can fight, Ironhide showed me the ship. I know Mom had been there, because my room was huge and looked like my room. I cleaned up while I was in there. Being a fugitive doesn't let you cean up yourself much. I skipped down to the lab. Sidways was fixing something. I walked in, and he smiled. "Okay, Brooke. Ironhide can't always be with you, right? I know that for a fact. Well, here is somebody who can. He is called Spider. A small little bot that can go anywhere with you."

I ran over and cupped Spider in my hands. He was an overgrown metal spider but with one eye and four legs. I said thank you to Sideways and ran out into the hallway. Spider crawled up onto my shoulder. I had to show Hide this. But before I got halfway through the hall I got yanked into a hug by Bee. "Hey Bee! Check out what Sideways made for me! Now I have a friend that can go anywhere with me!" I showed him Spider.

Bumblebee laughed. "Cute. Seen Hide anywhere? He isn't where he likes to hang out. Maybe he had a mission. We were recruiting for football. I am just watching, but they sent me to get Ironhide. Maybe Sideways can play. Or Sunstreaker. Hotshot too. He is kinda good."

We got the recruits and ran out to the front of the ship. More than a hundred Autobots were in some stands that somebody put out. Hotshot put me on his shoulder and ran over to his team. The game was a bit different than human football. But the same. These teams only had four people. And they are allowed to use their weapons. Hotshot, Bee, Streaker and Sideways were on one team, and Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids, and Mirage were on the other. I looked through the crowd. Ironhide wasn't there yet. "Well, the same principles apply to this game. Get the ball to the toher goal post without getting fouls." Bumblebee explained to me.

"I suggest you get Mirage first. He can slip past everybody and get that goal. Then Sunstreaker. Without those two, the twins won't know what to do." I pulled out Spider from my pocket and put him on my shoulder so he can watch the game.

I sat in the bleachers with Arcee, who just came. She and I were laughing about something when the game started. Half of the crowd were rooting for Team Bee, the other rooting for Team Skids. "Go Bee!" I shouted. Arcee whistled. "Have you seen Hide?" I asked.

Arcee looked at me, confused. "He isn't with you? I bet that is a sign, Brooke. Maybe something happened..."

We both looked at each other and got up. We ran down the steps and into the empty ship. I looked around the corner into the rec room. "Ironhide?" Arcee called.

I shrugged and we walked over to the lab. Empty. Training room. No Hide. I went to check in the medic ward while Arcee went to his office. I heard her scream. I ran over to his office. Hide was dying on the floor. "Is Ratchet here?" I shrieked.

Arcee jetted back to te game to go get Ratchet as I tried to get Ironhide to wake up. His eyes were closed. "Hide! You better not leave me! Please wake up!" I cried.

Ratchet came with Prowl and Sideways. I noticed Spider was gone. "Spider? Spider? Come here now!" I snapped. I spotted him near the vent. There was a hole in it. I looked at it. "Spider? Did you do that?" I asked.

Spider shook his head. I took out my gun I invented beack when Sam was with me. I hade more than enough ammo. I loaded it. One shot to the head could kill a Decepticon. I kicked the vent open enough and zipped up my jacket all the way. Spider went before me, and then I crawled in. Everything in this ship was ten times the actual human size except my bedroom, which was made for me. But probably because Autobots are huge. I crawled through. Spider had a built in flashlight, so there was a light in front of us. He led me all around, until we stopped at another punctured vent that led to the outside.

I kicked this one open too, and crawled outside. Spider and I looked around. Spider squeaked. In front of us was a Decepticon made as me. So does Ironhide think I hurt him? I aimed my gun at myself. "Stay still or you are dead." My clone froze.

Every Autobot, including injured Ironhide, came over to see what was happening. They were shocked to see to of me. I smiled and put my gun back and leaned onto the wall of the ship. The clone put her gun away and crossed her arms with the same smile on her face. "Hide, I caught the clone."

I rolled my eyes as I petted Spider. I saw Sideways eye it ut of the corner of his eye. I slightly nodded to confirm it was me. "Oh, sure. How can I hurt somebody that big?" I asked. I put Spider on my shoulder and my hand n my gun. She didn't notice.

"Easy. He trusts you."

Before anybody noticed, I whipped out my gun and shot the spark straight out of the Decepticon. Sideways laughed. "You tricked her into saying it was her. Anyway, once I saw Spider, I knew it was you. I made a program so Spider can not be cloned. So you were Brooke."

I put my gun away. Hide kept looking from me to the dead clone. "How...did...this happen?" He asked sharply to Prowl, who was supposed to be in the control room.

"I never noticed a security breach. No alarms, nothing. Maybe she somehow got in when the power was out from Sideways and Wheeljack's invention and waited for somebody that Hide trusts to walk by. The perfect person....at least it wasn't Melody or Optimus."

Spider perked up and jumped off of my shoulder. He tugged on my pant's leg. I looked at him. He was panicking about something in the distance. I looked up. Decepticons. I took my gun out and took the gun and ammo from my clone. Spider hid in my pocket as I got ready. Wheeljack gave me grenades. Autobots all lined up, getting their guns ready. It brought me back to my game plan for the football game. Take out the powerful ones, and the weaker ones will panic. I looked around. Optimus was getting ready. I leaned over to Skids and Wheeljack. They were cleaning their cannons. "Protect Prime's back. If he is out, we won't have a leader."

They nodded and kept cleaning their guns. Spider squeaked inside my pocket. I took him out. He was scared. "Don't worry, Spider. They are just trying to attack before Mission City."

He crawled back into my pocket just when Optimus ordered us to attack. We all ran and started to shoot and kill. I already killed about twenty bots before he ordered us to defend the ship. None of us were even tired, let alone hurt. I jumped on top od a Decepticon and shot the head off. A Decepticreep grabbed my ankle and threw my onto the ground. Spider crawled out of my pocket and jumped on top of the Decepticon. A few seconds later, the robot fell backward. Spiders crawled into my hand. "Good doy!" I cooed.

I got up and started blasting more robots. I swiftly dodged the Decepticon that tried to tackle me. Bumblebee was shooting beside of me. "All young one get into the ship! Including Brooke!" We geard Optimus yell.

I backed up, and so did Bee. We ran backwards into ship. I climbed through the hole. Skids and Mudflap were guarding the door. I ran upto the control room. Bumblebee followed me. "I can;t just sit here. Brooke, we need to do something. Now."

I sat in the seat and started to hack codes. I was always good at it. I hacked the defense gun. "On top of the ship there is a giant gun that was powered down years ago. If I could get enough power up there I will be able to turn it on. The reports of how good it is are amazing. It can shoot only enemies and I can control it from all the way down here. We can fight the Decepticons back."

Bumblebee nodded. "Right on it. Let me get Skids and Mudflap." He ran out of the control room.

I rolled my eyes and started to prepare for the gun. I made every enemy on the screen show up as red. Bumblebee came back. "It is on Brooke."

We heard a loud boom, and then two more. On the screen that showed the battle, Decepticons crumpled. The Autobots all stared at the giant gun. The Decepticons retreated into the sunset. I turned off the gun and got up. Spider jumped out of my pocket and was excited that we won. "You got somebody a hundred times bigger than you!" I laughed.

The Autobots came back in, some of them needing medical attention. I just sat with Hide and Bee, watching the peace gently come back to the ship.

**that was the worst battle scene ever. am i right? but i had to have a big gun. that just made my day. i just want to say something about a pop king that we will never forget:**

**Jackson, i hope you are moonwalking your way to heaven**


	8. Chapter 8

**i so rewrote this chpter because i didnt like the old one.**

It was two days after the attack. Me and Bee spent mst of our time either planning the war in the war room or viviting my healing guardian. Ironhide tried to get out of the medic ward so many times, Ratchet and Bumblebee wrestled him down while me and Optimus Prime strapped him to his bed. He was always wanting updates on the war which made Ratchet kick me and Bee out because it was stressing him out to much. And he won't heal good.

So Bee and I now spend our whole day with Prime in the war room. It was a rectangluar room with a very long table and thirteen chairs. In the middle of the table was a large hologram of Earth. It even turned around. At the head of the table was Prime, then me and Bee to his left. Ratchet and Hide sit on his right. Bots would sit down or stand while we would plan the war. There were Aubot leaders from Mars who would sit down and plan. But the biggest leader was Prime. He was the leader of the leaders.

Optimus spun the world around twice before stopping. I sighed, and Bee started to doodle all his hologramic plans. I played tick tac toe with him for a bit until Ratchet walked in. "Ironhide is still stressed. He didn't get over the last visit from Brooke and Bee."

I laughed. "We lied and told him that we gave up and the Decepticreeps won. We were yelled at for what seemed like two days. Now our visitation rights are gone. But it was so worth it," I joked. Bee chuckled and patted me head.

Ratchet rolled his optics and started to write down plans. The leader of the Dinobots was in full recharge mode. Ringrider, the leader of the Saturn fleet, was more interested who was winning my tic tac toe game with Bee than the plans. This was the first boring day we had yet. Usually we are all alive and humorous. But today was an off day. Melody, Hide's mate and leader of Sector F, was staring off into space. She was one of the bots that yelled at me and Bee. The other one was Prowl.

Sector F was Sector Femme. Optimus Prime and every other mech was against it. I thought it was awesome. Melody and the other femmes were the most fast and pretty bots ever. Melody was a light blue color with a tint of white. Her optics were deep blue. She was also a humanbot. That was what I called the bots who could transfrm human. There were mechs who could do that in Sector V. But Melody actually lived on Earth as a human for one hundred years before she made Sector F.

Streaker actually sat on the opposite end of Prime. Streaker transformed into a jet, so he lead the air fleet. Streaker was usually excited and jumpy when he was in the war room with his father. He was now bored. If I didn't see him tap on the hologramic plans I would have thought he was dead. "What is wrong today? What happened?" I asked. Bee was confused too.

"We lost one of our small fleets to a Decepticons raid. It was small, but still vital to the war and our survival. The Decepticons were quickly killed by Melody's team, but they couldn't revive the fleet. Now we need to make a new plan." Optimus sat in his chair, thinking harder now.

I felt sad now. "Can I please visit Hide? I miss him," I asked.

Ratchet and Optmus looked at each other, wary. "Brooke, Ironhide is very stressed out about your safety, I don't think the Decepticons are really helping him. He need his rest. I haven't visited him yet. But how about we watch the upcoming football game with Arcee. You love the games," Melody suggested. I forgot all about Ironhide and sarted to get pumped.

Thirteen minutes later, bots were screaming and cheering in the benches. It was Dinobots versus Flying bots. I was crammed between Arcee and Melody, and we were having grand old time. I clapped and cheered when the flying bots scored. Streaker flipped backward and started to dance on the dirt field. Everybody in the stands laughed, includingthe oppisite team's fans. Streaker enjoyed us laughing so he kept doing it. He backed up, and up, and up...and then he bumped right into his serious father.

The stands were silent. Prime's face was grave. Streaker went and sat down on the stands below us. Arcee, Melody, and I placed one of our hands on his shoulder or back for comfort. He was so embarrased that he ran into his father liked that. "I am the leader of the Autobot's son, I should be responsoble..." Streaker moaned.

"I have the power to blow up the world and I act like a kid all the time!" I joked as I shrugged. Streaker was cheered a bit. "Anyway, at least your whole family isn't dead. You still have a dad. If Sam is gone..." I didn't want to say the rest.

"You are wrong. We are your family." Arcee sounded sure of herself.

I smiled. But we had to listen to Prime. "Brooke's brother is still alive and on Earth. But he is dying. We just got a video. He doesn't hav much time left and we have to get to him. The Decepticons tortured him with unknown techniques. I need a team to go save him. Bumblebee, you are his guardian so you are the leader of the team. Brooke, you are allowed to go even though I do not want you to. Ratchet is going for sure. Bee, pick four bots."

Bumblebee was sitting next to Streaker when he heard this. He stood up. I did, and Ratchet stood in the back row. We jumped down beside Bee and waited for him to recover from the shock of being the leader for once. He always followed orders, but now he was following them."Arcee and Streaker. Melody, Sunstreaker. Er, start to prepare. We will leave at sundown." Bee andI walked into the ship. He stopped and turned to me. "Will you be seond in command for me?"

I started to jump up and down in excitment. "Really? Are you serious? Yeah!" I hugged him tightly. "Should Ironhide know about this?" I asked, unsure. Bumblebee shrugged.

I went to my room and started to get ready. I switch my tanktop and shorts wih flip flops to black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black boots I could run in. I got out my belt with compartments in it. Sideways made this so I could carry the All Spark piece with me and my guns, ammo, and explosives. I got my backpack and put the things I would need. A blacket zip up jacket and more bombs. Arcee walked in as I put my hair up into a ponytail and put Spider into his compartment in my belt. He loved it in there. He could recharge until I needed him. "Sideways made you a radio that can go in your ear since our are built in our heads. press the button once and you talk to Bee. Twice, Ratchet. Three times is me, Four is Streaker. Five presses and it is Melody. Six is Sunstreaker. Seven button presses is Sideways. Just in case. Press it the same number of times to get off the same wave link." She tossed the gadget to me. It was just a microphone that is really small and a black chip. "Microphone will be put in your moler tooth and black chip in your ear."

I put it in and pressed the thing in my ear three times. "Is it working?" I shouted. Arcee turned off her radio after wincing.

"Yeah, but it meant for you to whisper. We _are_ going on an enemy ship. So Sideways naturally thinks you would whisper. Do you like my new armor?" She asked. I finally noticed she wasn't her usual purple, pink and blue self. She was all black. "By the way, the Decepticons feel energy radiating out of you and that piece of the All Spark. So Sideways made this to put in your belt. It makes your energy levels go down so much you are invisible to those levels. They will not know you are there unless they see you." She tossed my a metal piece that was glowing dark gray.

The intercom came on. "Bumblebee's team, please gather at the entrace of the ship. You are leaving as soon as Bumblebee gets his last piece of armor on. Thank you." It turned off.

Arcee and I walked together out of the ship. We had to pass the medic ward, which was really hard because I couldn't say anything to Hide. "We had to get our battle armor on in Ratchet's office because Ironhide would have wanted to come along. And if he knew you were coming with Prime's permission he would freak out. The only thing he knows is that a few Autobots and you are going camping and Ratchet had to come along because you became so clumsy."

We passed the medic ward without any incidents. We opened a door to a staircase and climbed down it. Sideways stopped us when we walked out of the bottome door. He started to put things on my belt and more things into my backpack. Wheeljack jogged down the hall and did the same. Wheeljack held up a bangle braclet that was stylish. He clipped it on my wrist. "You will be able to breathe wherever. And just in case the ship goes to space with you in or holding on to it, you will not die by space."

Sideways gave me a ring. "Mini overshield. It can take four missiles at the same time. It is also a tracking device. Just in case you need it, we have you covered."

Wheeljacks rolled his optics and put something in my belt. "This is a tracking device for you. Clip it on whoever and call me. I will give you updates on where the bt or person is going."

Sideways nudged Wheeljack out of the way and put a device on my belt. "You have ten of these things. They are small bombs. Stick them somewhere, and get far away. Press the button on the control, and it blows. Great invention. Very usefull."

Before they can put anything else on me,Arcee grabbed me and we escaped. We got out of the ship, the rest of the team were ready. It surprised me that each of them were black now. It surprised me the most that the usually yellow Bee was now straight black. He looked like he didn't like it. Everybdy transformed into cars or jets or motorcycles. I just got on one of Arcee's three bikes. She tore out of the front of the building after Bee.

I liked riding on Arcee instead of riding in Bee or Ratchet or something. The six Autobots drove through the dirt, two holograms appearing on Arcee's other two motorcycles. We found a road and turned on to it. We were heading for something in the horizon. Instead of hanging on, I took by backpack off my back and in between my legs. I opened it, shifting throught the new tools. Each one had a note to explain what it did. I took out some sunglasses. _See invisible things, and more_. I put them on and pressed the button on the side of them. Suddenly I saw a giant crashed ship on the horizon. I zipped up the backpack and put it back on my back.

We stopped, and I got off of Arcee. There was a guard turned around. I took off my glassed. Now I was inside the giant invisible bubble, I could see. Silently, Sunstreaker took out the guard. I got to my knes and pulled out a device. It said it could X-ray through anything. I turned it on and aimed it the giant ship. It showed that no Decepticon was on the bottom floor. Bumblebee shot a hole in the ship. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed the machine in it. After putting it back on my back, we all stepped through the hole. "Brooke, go through the vents and get us blueprints of the place. Ratchet has a theory this is the twin ship f the one we have. That means in the middle of the ship is a power box. Break it, everything is gone. Control it, freak out Decepticons. Give us derictions from inside there." Bumblebee sounded nervous like if anything happens it would be his fault.

I woke up Spider and kicked open the vent. We crawled into it. These vents were way bigger than the ones in our ship. I had enough room to take my jacket out of my bag and put it on. These vents were cold and lonely. The ones were in the other ship were warm and filled with friendship or something. I shook my head and Spider and I continued to crawl through the vents. I took out my X-ray thing and aimed it all over. Right down the vent was something that didn't look like it belonged. A power generater. I crawled in right beside of it. Then I pressed the button once for Bee. "Bee, I see the power thingy. Do I just press a bunch of buttons?" I asked nervously. If I brake it, all hope is lost because they know that intruders were in their ship.

"Do anything put take a gun to it, Brooke. Trust me, when I was a youngling, I crawled through the vents for fun. I pressed every button and terrorized the ship. Just bang the big red button down and the power is out. Bee out." He turned off. I did the same.

I smirked and pressed down on the blue button. I heard Deceptimorons shout and fight while it was out. I took out my X-ray machine and looked all over for Sam. He wasn't on board. I checked again before I heard them. "GET A MINIBOT TO GO DOWN TO THAT FRAGGIN AIR VENT YOU GLITCH HEADS! IF THIS IS AN AUTOBOT ATTACK, THEY MIGHT FIND OUT THAT THE BOY IS NOT ON THIS SHIP AND INSTEAD WITH DREAMSMASHER WAITING NEAR MISSION CITY!" A Decepticon screamed.

I got my gun out and loaded it. I put my back to the wall and pressed against it. Unluckly, it broke and I fell through a secret vent. Spider was on my stomach, apparently enjoying himself. We went straight the the an air shaft opening and I fell from the top vent in a hallway, landing in Bee's arms. I moaned. "We haveto get out of here. Sam isn't here," I moaned.

Faster than I thought possible, we were out of the ship. Bumblebee pulled some hair out of my face. "Let's go home," He suggested.

Then I realized it. I have been mourning the loss of my family so much I didn't notice the family I had. They were going to always be there for me. Sam was part of it too. They would set boudries for me and guard me from danger. The Autobots were my family and they wouldn't leave me. I put my head on Bee's arm. "Yeah, let's go home," I agreed.

**aww! so cute. i rewrote this chapter because it was too cute to resist. i will work on chapter 9 asap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey i rewrote this chapter because i didnt like it. right now i am listening to taylor swift's You Belong With Me. i love her, she is so awesome. but not as much as me, unfortunately. but very very close. she has such a good voice. did you guys know that brooke had a boyfriend named brody? i know. surprising because all her feelings are directed toward her family and bombs (rememer, this is way before she heard that her favorite silver truck was a big alien robot named ironhide) but she had a sexy boyfriend! but after she found out about her robot family and left with sam he broke up with her because she was "avoiding him". right now it is on her answering machine at home. the message was seven and a half seconds long because most of it he was silent. he said "we are over" and hung up. i am telling you this because i just wanted to. i dont own anything. but a girl can wish.**

We were driving hom when everybody stopped. "None of my navigation systems are working," Bee shouted. Everybody, including Ratchet, agreed. I check mine. It was a blank screen.

I got off of Arcee, and she transformed. "Maybe we can just go one way and we will hit a road or something. How are our radios?"

When everybody said theirs where down, her hopeful face fell. Sunstreaker and Streaker were all tired of flying. We all sprawled out, not knowing our fates. I drew in the dirt while Ratchet was trying to figure out what to do with this problem. He was our medic, after all. He should have known what to do. Bumblebee kept trying his com radio, but he keep on failing, sadly. When I won the tenth tic tac toe game with Streaker, we were attacked. My belt and backpack were ten feet away from me, and dust rose so I couldn't see. I didn't know what seriction was north and which was south. I felt Streaker get thrown by a very vicous Starscream. He grabbed me and started to shake me. "Let out all that power for me, girl. Give me it all! Make me powerful!"

I wiggled and squirmed, trying to get out of his deathly grasp. My I frozen with relief when I heard the best robot in the universe say something. "Let. Go. Of. Brooke. Now." Ironhide was right across from us. When the dust cleared, I saw Decepticons running away. My friends were lifeless on the ground. Starscream dropped me, and I ran to Melody. Nothing bad was wrong with her, escept there was no spark in her chest. My guardian and Starscream started to battle, and when Starscream punched Ironhide in the side where my clone hurt him, I instantly knew who was going to win or lose. Among the dirt, two belt compartments were strewn. The All Spark and Spider.

I grabbed the All Spark in my hand and went woke up Spider. He wasn't there. I realized the Decepticons might have took him. I heard a cry of pain, and Starscream grabbed me again, forcing me to look at the fallen soldier. I couldn't do anything. He growled, and threw me to the ground. Tears ran down my face as sobs escaped my mouth. I felt like this was all my fault. "I can not believe you fell for that trap, you and your scum buddies. Your brother isn't even in that ship."

My eyes, which were tightly closed, opened. What. Did. He. Just. _Say_? I closed my eyes, feeling the pulse of the All Spark in my hand. It was comforting and felt like I was home. I pictured me in the living room, and Sam was in the kitchen, filling two cups full of orange juice. I gasp and yell his name, because our favorite show, _Fringe_, was on. My book was on the coffee table, next to Sam's wrench. We start to watch the show, drinking orange juice and it squirts out of Sam's nose when he sees a dead body. We knew it was fake, but he never liked that stuff. And he thought that was gore. When it was over, he would search for movies to watch while I call for pizza and get cards out. His friends and my friends were coming over for Poker Night. Me and Sam were the best at it, and we won a ton of extra money that I would spend on clothes or food.

If I didn't find the All Spark, Ironhide and Sam wouldn't be in pain. If I didn't even go in the garage I would be doing what I pictured. Gambing while reading _Twilight_. I felt all that energy radiate out of me, and heard Starscream laugh. He was going to get what he wanted. Or so he thought. It took everything I had in me to try and control myself. I wasn't going to let him grow powerful. Never. It would be over my freaking dead body. I breathed deeply, gathering that energy and keeping it well away from Starscream. He picked me up and threw me into a nearby boulder. I fell to the ground, weak from that. I stood up after trying. There was no way I would I was going to give up any energy.

Starstreaker saw that, too. He picked me up and threw me back down again. It took the breath right out of me. I am not giving out without a fight. Starscream grabbed me again. "If you do not behave while I torture you, I will just see to it your brother gets it worse than you."

I had to remind myself that I don't fight fire with fire because everyboy will get burned. But it didn't mean I couldn't fight. I will play ice. Then he might rust. "Nobody is going to win when everybody is losing!" I cackled. Cackled. Like a witch. I so found a new level of pathetic. Starscream roared and threw me harder. I was going to die if he keeps on doing this. And I got tired of reminding meself to keep that energy bottled up. I was about to unleash it on his ass.

I got up again, and staggered a bit. "Who said I was losing this small battle, human scum? You are on the very brink of death!" Starscream roared with laughter as I crumpled to the ground after he thre me into the boulder once again.

I coughed up blood. I closed my eyes, and feeding off of the energy now because I have none left, I got up again. That All Spark energy was keeping me alive. I staggered to the left, and then to the right. "I am winning this battle, Starfreak. If I die, I am out of my misery. And you would lose because all that energy from the All Spark and all that information would be gone. So no matter what, I win, you big fat LOSER!" I laughed hysterically. It was just funny. I might have been going crazy.

Starscream roared and pounded me for a long period of time. He tortured me and hept on expecting me to die every time I hit the ground. But I fed off of the energy got back up. He would throw me harder. And then harder. The energy would heal my bones and close my cuts every time. Blood and dirt covered my body, but I didn't care. As long as I stayed alive. Ironhide gave his life just to try and help me. So I am going to repay him by staying alive.

I got up, feeling the gash in my forehead heal. All around me, it looked like a gory murder took place. My blood stainded rocks around us, and the sand was just covered with red and was still damp even though there was no gash in my arm. I got up again. And again. Every time Starfreak would taunt me. He like this game. He really did. And I didn't want to spoil somebody's fun. He threw me, braking my spine. Moments later I got back up without noticing anything. "DIE ALREADY!" He screamed, throwing me again. I felt my head crack against the rock. Starscream didn't even want to be powerful. He just wanted me to die.

I got up with a smirk. When I shook my head, he took out his gun and bombed where I was standing. But after the dust cleared, he watched me get back up. The All Spark energy kept my heart beating. He did everything to me, but moments later I would be fine. I looked like I been through a car wreck. My skin was covered in blood and so were my clothes. My hair was matted with it, and dirt was all over my face. But I couldn't give up. I wanted to every time I got hurt. But then I was reminded of my guardian and got back up.

"You know, I never saw a more stupid human. Why don't you just stay down?" Starscream flicked me hard in my back, making me flew into the ground twenty feet ahead of me.

I got back up. My Mom always told me to keep on trying. Always. Even when I just wanted to give up everything, to get back up and defeat my obtacle. In this case, it was something that enjoyed my pain. "I might be stupid, but I am still winning this game. Don't you see, Starscream? No matter how much you fight, I always win!" I giggled as he threw me again. I felt more than half my bones snap and put back together.

It would have been the perfect time to have an Autobot with me. Starscream grabbed me. "Too bad your brother is going to get much worse when I get back to him."

I couldn't take it anymore. Oh, no, I wasn't giving up, I was going to finish the game. The hand he held me in was next to his spark, so I unleashed all the energy that was inside of me. There was so much of it left. I heard Starscream shriek, and I fell onto the ground. My energy was unleashed all over, so it made new sparks for my friends. I only had enough energy to see them get up and gasp at all the blood. And me, right in the middle of it.

**wow. i never though i could be so...agressive. but starscream had to be voilent, or else he wouldnt be awesome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**wow. that was a ton of blood. but i liked how she keeps on getting up. she keeps on fighting because she was going to live for ironhide because he sacrificed his life trying to save hers. : | (= that is me when i am either brain dead or having writers block.) i dont own anything. but a girl can wish.**

I woke standing next to my body. I looked worse than I thought. My hair was matted down with blood and dirt, and there was still wet blood on my face. I didn't even look peaceful. Well, damn. That was a waste of my energy. Shouldn't I at least look a bit _peaceful_? I just freaking killed myself for all of the Autobots who just died and to kill the monster called Starscream, and what do I get? Not a peaceful face. I was too ticked to feel another sould come and stand next to me. "You should be feeling happy, you won. Starscream is dead." The silver robot was smaller than Bee.

"I am Brooke. And I am not happy. I am dead."

"I know who you are. Your parents keep on drawling about you. I can not even make them stop for a second. They moved on, but they want me to say they love you. Do you want to take a small walk with me? I am Jazz, by the way. I was a friend of Ironhide's. Come on, let's go through your memories. There are some peaceful ones in there. Happy. But your parents are ticked you and Sam held Poker at their house. I got a crack out of the time when you cheated and won everybody's money." Jazz lead me to an almost-transperent door. I had to squint to see it. "Ladies first," He murmured, letting me step through it.

Now we were when I was two. I was blowing up my first toy. I saw the search and rescue bot behind me. He was looking through the glass window, worried. "I never noticed Ratchet peekng to see if I was okay!" I yelped, making Jazz chuckle and lead me to another memory.

I was at my first concert with my boyfriend and friends. I traveled far just to get there is Modesto, California. It was the X-fest. We just saw my favorite band, We The Kings. They preformed Check Yes Juliet and I was screaming and jumping up and down when Fall Out Boy came out and Pete Wentz, who wasn't with the Simpson girl yet, winked at me before they started to preform. "I almost fainted," I laughed as Dance Dance came on. "My boyfriend Brody was so jealous. So were my friends. We all loved Pete."

Jazz chuckled again. "I know. Your parents made me monitor sleep overs. Nothing but gushing about how cute Pete Wentz was. Now he is a dad. How do you like him now?" Jazz teased.

I blushed and looked down. I didn't want to change the subject, but this surprised me more than anything. "I am not covered in blood and dirt!" I choked out, relieved. Even though this was so not real, I was gald I didn't look like that in front of Pete. Or by his side. I climbed on stage and poked him in the cheek. I poked Pete Wentz's cheek. I knew it was only a memory and it was fake, but still. It was freaking Pete Wentz. Before I could get any other ideas or even faint the scene changed to were me and my friend Nicole got tickets to the Emmies.

I watched myself almost faint when I saw Orlando Bloom take a picture with George Clooney. Nicole caught me, taking pictures of the scene. Taylor Swift was walking down the red carpet, and she posed with Selena Gomez. I walked over to the Jonas Brothers. Omigod. Why didn't I see them when this memory was for real? Jazz caught me when I saw Brad Pitt. The scene changed back to me bleeding all over and Ironhide holding me tenderly. "You are not covered with blood and dirt or scratches and you do not have broken bones. Here, this is your soul. Everything you are is right here, while your body is laying right there. Trust me, you are in no means to go back. There was too much damage to your body that you will not be that comfotable. Actually, it would hurt like hell."

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't speak, because I noticed my body was bleeding again. Every gash. Every broken bone. And then there is me, wanting to go back wanting to go back to living. "I am I going to have a, you know, near death experience thingy where I start seeing ghosts?" I asked nervously. In my mind, I saw myself waking up to Mom watching me sleep. I shivered.

"No."

"Did Ironhide and the rest of them talk to you?"

"Yes."

"How did they react?" I asked.

"Mostly freaked. But Hide was a bit ticked that you were cussing like a drunk sailor. We all enjoyed it when you said that Starscream was getting on your nerves, and you were about to stick his head up the ass of the Decepticon army." Jazz chuckled. I noticed something wrong with that.

"Um, I _thought_ that. I didn't _say_ that. Same goes with the cussing." I fidgeted.

"I know. But in this world, if you scream it loud enough, we can hear it loud and clear. And trust me, we thought it was horrifying that you got hurt, but hilarious when you got up and have profanity bursting out of your mouth. Then Starscream would yell and hurt you again. Then you got up and laugh. We thought you hurt your head ans started to go crazy. Why were you laughing so hard?" He asked curiously.

"He couldn't kill me."

"I do not get it."

I sighed. "He kept trying, and trying, but he always failed. He doesn't get anything. I _always_ win. Always."

Now Jazz understood, he chuckled. But he checked on Hide and Ratchet trying to bring me back. I felt myself fading. "What is happening!?" I shrieked.

"You are going back to your body. Nice to meet you, Brooke."

I made myself stop for a moment. "I want to know something." The fading stopped.

"What?" Jazz asked, wary.

"Can you please tell my parents I love them? And that I miss them? Please?" I asked quietly.

Jazz smiled. "I will. They send their love."

Then I closed my eyes, letting myself fade.

**i like this chapter. mostly because I LOVE JAZZY! i was going to do a scene where it was jazz's memory, but then i thought, what better way to end a chapter with brooke talking about her parents? this might just be me, but i dont think she does much. thank you for putting up with this chapter. if i could, i would give each of you a big hug and a perfectly perfect cookie. because a perfectly perfect cookie is so perfect that you eat it right away. **

**to end this chapter with a nice note, i gained mind slaves! just kidding! but seriously, slavery is bad. very bad. who knew they had a war against it? i didnt until i started to pay attention to my textbook instead of dreaming about my crush, who has the most perfect hair and nice eyes i mistaked him for an angel. anyway, i have a funny story. my mom didnt know there was a beach in australia. i started to laugh because australia is an island, right? it was so funny. KHOP(==my favorite fm station. 95.1)**


	11. Chapter 11

**...i dont know what to say...**

I expected the bots around me to freak out because it was a miracle I survived. What wasn't what I was expecting was the pain.

Since I used all the energy inside of me to kill Starscream and give the Auotbots life, I used the energy that healed me. So now there were deep gashes and broken bones. I screamed and cursed, which would have been really funny if I was okay. Ratchet did as much as he can to stop the blood and Melody and Arcee had to hld me down so I would stop writhing in the pain. Oh, the pain. It was unbearable, lke somebdy set me on fire and watched me run around while they laughed about it. I hurt so bad I was practically begging them to kill me. _I want to die!_ Was the only thing going through my head.

I woke up, only having a few memories from after I came back alive. One was Melody changing my clothes so I don't have to look like I been through Freddie and Jason when they both agreed causing me pain was much funner. Somehow, most of my bones healed. Ratchet. Now I only had a brace on my hand. But then again, life can't be so perfect. There is always going to be a complication...

I sprinted down the hallway, my legs aching. I wasn't going fast enough. I turned and started to run again, trying to get to the opening of the ship. I coudn't believe it was only minutes after I heard Ironhide shout and saw humans freeze him. He was being carried away as I ran. I had to get to the opening. Optimus was there, and everybody else. Finally, I saw the light of te opening. I ran through it, stopping right next to Prime. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"They want you and Sam, and they took Ironhide to show they mean business. He was trying to stop him, he saw what they did to Bumblebee when your fater was a teenager..." Prime trailed off.

"Then I will go! I don't want them hurting my friends because I wouldn't go. Optimus, I have Spider, who was designed to protect me when I have no big Autobots. I will be fine. And Sam would be there too. Please. I don't want them to harm Ironhide. He died once because of me. I don't want him to get hurt because of me again." I had to beg Optimus.

"Okay, go. Sam, you go too." I noticed Sam on the other side of Prime. He looked at me. I nodded and we stepped out of the crowd and towards the car. The man beside of it smirked and opened the door to us. I spit by his shoes and Sam did the same. Autobots chuckled behind us.

The man got into the car, and his friend drove us away. I looked around. There was no sign of my guardian. "I am Simmons. Agent Simmons. Where did you meet the Autobots?" The man asked us sharply.

"I am going to let Brooke handle the questions..." Sam turned to his window.

I was still looking around for my friend. "Uh...?" I said. Sam snorted, but otherwise kept silent. He was scared of cops. I just liked to annoy them.

"Why are they here?" Simmons asked.

"Why aren't they here?"

"I am the one asking the questions, Ms. Whitwicky."

"Tell me, Simmons, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, with my poker face on.

"No."

I laid back in my seat. "I thought so..." I snickered.

Simmons must have been tired of this game. "Why. Are. The. Autobots. Here?" He asked.

"So they are on Earth. Can't they have a vacation from their home for a while? I mean, come on!"

After that, Simmons stopped asking me questions. I knew he was going to wait until we were where he felt safe to start asking me questions. I asked for a pen so I can started doodling on my hand. They were just marks that go through my head, just symbols that were on the files I found in my mom's safe. That seemed so long ago from today. Like it was years ago, really it was just months. That made Dad's death seemed like a century ago. I laid my head back, thinking back to the days where it was just my family. No giant robots...no Simmons...that was the life.

After a few hours, the car stopped. I peeked out the window to see Hoover Dam. My parents used to take me and Sam there whenever we could, just to look. They said they always had memories of this place, memories they would never forget. When me and Sam would look down, Mom and Dad would remember these memories. They told us stories that there was a secret place under the dam. When I stepped out of the car and peered over the dam, I wondered if those stories where true.

Simmons grabbed the back of my jacket and the back of Sam's jacket and towed us toward the restricted area. His friend drove away. We walked past the fence and down a few set of stairs until we came to a door. "You two. Inside. Now." Simmons opened the door. Me and Sam walked in, and he closed it.

Lights turned on, and we walked along hallways. Simmons went to a room, placing me and Sam inside of it. "How did you meet the Autobots?" He asked. "And do not give me sassy remarks, young lady. Because this is my turf now."

"Take me to Ironhide, and I will show you who's turf it is," I snapped. Sam gave me a warning look, which made me sigh. He wanted me to tell Simmons everything. "Mom and Dad left them with us. Ironhide became y guardian and Bumblebee is Sam's. We ran off with Bee after a Decepticon attacked our house. We went to a small town in the desert but the Decepicons found us. Sam...he was kidnapped and I was left with a couple of Autbots. Then we went to the crashed ship which is the base for Autobots. After a while I went with some bots to rescue Sam from another Decepticons ship, but he wasn't there. I died but came back to life and we found Sam a few days later."

Simmons looked pleased. "Thank you for helping, both of you. Now, why are the robots here?"

Sam nudged me. He was too frightened to speak to the man. We looked at each other for a couple second before I turned to Simmons. I pulled the All Spark sliver from my pocket. "I found it, and touched it. The piece shocked me, which made all the energy and information it holds come to me. The Decepticons went back to Plan A, which is turn Earth's technology into robots and take over the universe. You guys made a big mistake having me with no guard because it the Decepticons get a hold of me and tortures me, it might as well be the end of the world."

Simmons stopped looking please and started to look mad. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Lennox? Yeah, it is me, Simmons...Yeah long time, no see...I need a favor from you....I know you are retired from the war, but Sam's kid needs help...Brooke, yeah she looks like both of them...No, she touched a piece of the All Spark and uh, the Decepticons want her...She says they went back to Plan A...Mission City...You are coming? Thanks, man...Okay, say hi to Annabelle to me...Bye." He shut his phone and smiled at me. "Lennox was in the Mission City war."

I looked at Sam, unsure. Dad told us about his old friend Lennox, who retired even though he was young. If I did my math correctly, he was still young enough to be in the war. I looked back at Simmons after a reassuring look from my brother. "So is this what all the stories are about? An underground secret place? What is it for?" I asked.

Simmons looked at me. "What would it take to have you bring back somebody, if you can?" Simmons asked.

"First, it depends on who it is. I think I could only bring back dead robots. Second, my record is gone. So is Sam's. I don't want to be on the run anymore. Third, money. Lots of it."

After I said it, I gazed at Simmons steadily. After a minute or two, he stood up. "Jazz. He was one of-"

"The robots in the Mission City war. I know. I will try to bring him back for no charge," I said. "But he has to be in shape. He can't be torn in two or anything."

"Good. After the war, Ratchet let us keep his body to study. Not to rip open or anything, but to observe. He put Jazz back in one piece before handing him off to us. We need him bsck, can you do it?" Simmons asked.

I thought about the chances. Jazz was dead for years, I don't think I could do it. But I nodded and Simmons led me and Sam down rooms and staricases. I heard a familiar sound. Ironhide was near us. I was about to call his name before Simmons pulled me into a room. Nobody was in there except us three. A glass window was on one of the walls next to a door. "I suggest you guys hide out in there..." I trialed off, looking at the small silver bot. He was still, but his paint looked new. Ratchet must have fixed him up good.

After Sam and Simmons were behind the glass, I stepped closer to Jazz's body. The energy whirled inside of me, wanting to unleash itself. I let my hand hover over Jazz's chest, and closed my eyes. The energy jumped around, going through my arm and into my hand. I peeked, seeing a spark going into Jazz. I had to make sure he was alive before stopping. The energy went through his body, his eyes glowing blue. I kept it going, I have to pump enough into him to keep it radiating. Jazz wheezed. "Long time no see," I laughed weakly.

After a minute I stopped. Jazz walked around. "Wow, being alive feels great! Ironhide is here, right?" Jazz asked me. "You do look a ton like your parents."

I silently agreed. My eyes were my mom's, and the texture of my hair was hers too. But the color was my dad's. My lips were my dad's, but my teeth were my mom's. I was gorgeous. Sam looked more like my dad, though. I was just so happy that I could bring bots back to life. "I didn't think I could do it at first, Jazz. Because you died so long ago and I didn't know how bad you were damaged..."

"But you still did it." Jazz patted me on the back.

Simmons grinned when he walked out of the window room with Sam. "Jazz, how are you since you died? Brooke, I bet you want Ironhide right now, huh? Come on. You do something for me, I will do this for you. Go get your guardian. Jazz, can we get the Autobots here? Will and Maggie are on their way. Can you believe how grown up Sam is? I mean his dad showed me a picture of him when we went out for beers with Will, but that was sixteen years ago!"

I looked at Sam. He explained before I could ask. "Simmons had been Dad's friend from before we were bron. They used to hate each other. He was only playing rude when he saw us. We never met him or any of Mom and Dad's friends except for Miles. But I don't think he counts." Sam shrugged. We never counted Miles as a friend of our parents because he was family to us. We were going to live with him when our parents died but Sam was almost eighteen so he was going to take care of me while running a car shop.

We all walked through the door back out into the hallway, people looking at Jazz strangely. The _must_ have seen a giant robot alive at least once, right? Simmons led us into a room where Ironhide laid frozen. People were making him frozen. Simmons made him stop and helped break a few pieces of ice from Hide. Ironhide woke up, alarmed. He aimed his gun in Jazz's face untilhe noticed it was Jazz. "Jazz, I thought you were dead!" Ironhide exlaimed.

I smirked, proud of my handiwork. Hide looked at agent Simmons. "Sorry I froze you, man. I wouldn't have made them hurt you," Simmons apoligized. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you may have noticed that Jazz came back to life by Brooke. Very good work, I might add." Simmons patted my shoulder.

"Okay Jazz. Time to lay down some rules," I sighed, Jazz picking me up. "That is a new spark, do not overload it. I worked hard on that thing. Take it easy for a bit, save your strength. Again, it is new and I don't know how much power it lacks. So don't use any weapons just yet and stick to the small Decepticons if you run into them. You tried to take on Megatron and he must have broke you in half like a chocolate bar. Don't change into a car, either. I don't know if Ratchet put you back perfectly. And I might have to give you extra energy. I only know so much about a bot, so as soon as Sideways, Wheeljack and Ratchet get here I will have them help. Understand?" I giggled the last word because Jazz held me upside down so Sam can tickle me.

"Oh yeah. Don't do anything exciting until sombody ten times bigger than you gets here, right? Hmm. It feels good to stretch my lims again. Ow, okay. You forgot to mention I might be a bit sore around the stomach arrea." Jazz dangled my by two fingers. I was still giggling like crazy. "I will make Sam stop tickling you if you help."

After I said yes, Sam stopped and Jazz laid down where Ironhide was getting frozen. Ironhide only knew so much about healing bots, but we managed to find out Jazz was still a bit broken. "I need a torch and a pitchfork," I giggled. Really I needed a few welding tools and a pair of gloves. Sam decoded that and gave me what I needed.

The wires in Jazz were big enough so I didn't have to use tweezers, and that was good. I carefully put two together, making Jazz laugh nonstop. "That's not it," I mumbled. Simmons snuck out of the room real fast. Will Lennox arrived.

I carefully welded a few wires together and then put Jazz's armor back on him. He stopped laughing. "Wow, Brooke and Sam grown." A man commented behind us. "Is Brooke doing surgery on Jazz?"

"Yes." That was Simmons.

"Oh. Well, that is nice. On my way here, I saw Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. They had a few other with them. I saw Ratchet, Arcee, Sideways, and Skids and Mudflap. The whole gang. Very nice. Maggie is still looking at Hoover Dam up there. She says it reminds her of the time when she saw Megatron."

Ironhide helped Jazz up. "Be careful!" I yelped, making sure Jazz was steady. "I just done the world's best surgery and you are about to mess it up! Jazz, remember those rules or I will take a wrench and smack you in the face with it. I swear I will." I jumped down and went to stand by Sam. Simmons introduced us.

I heard a shout, and instantly memories came into my mind. Years and years ago. When I was a baby I heard the same squeal. Sam must have remembered it too. Maggie walked into the room. I did remember her. She held me when I was one. "Oh, so this is little Brooke and Sam. Well, not so little. Sam and Makayla had some great kids." Maggie placed her hands on her hips. "I see Jazz is alive. Hello, Ironhide. Long time, no see." She looked at Simmons. "What do I have to do today?" She asked pleasantly.

"Well, Brooke here has the power to enslave us all, and we need help. Autobots are coming. You in?" Will could tell they were all good friends.

"I am in if you two are in."

Hours later, I was laying on the edge of Hoover Dam. The stras shone, twinkling. Ever since my mom died, I used stars to replace the sorrow in my heart. I studied them so much that I almost became nocturnal. My dad put me in therapy because he thought I was sulking. Really, I just had to be awake when the stars came out. But since nobody but Sam believed me, I was stuck in a small room with an old guy who thought he was Dr. Phil and asked the same question over and over again. He even said I was numb inside. Really, nothing was freaking wrong with me.

I traced Orion with me finger. The first star I ever loved was the middle star in his belt. I always looked at it and thought it was special, to be in the middle. I laid my hand back down when I heard a vice behind me. "Autobots are going to be here tomorrow night. Are you cold?" Maggie asked.

I finally felt the chill, Maggie laughed softly and handed me my jacket I left below. "Thanks," I said, zipped up the jacket. "Sometimes I forget about everything but the stars."

"I know what you mean. I once spent a whole night with your mother and Arcee, just staring up at the stars. Arcee loved that a galaxy is in Orion. I used to think that it was a dim star, but it is something so much better. Brooke, do you doubt your mother and father?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"That they are never here, watching you?" Maggie stood beside me.

"Sometimes...yeah. I feel like they left me and Sam too early. But what happened was univitable." Maggie hugged me.

"Well, for your parents wedding, we got them three stars. Yes, you can buy stars. Well, these three were right next to each other, and they were name _Makayla_, _Samuel_, and _Forever Love_. When your mother and father passed, those three stars shone brighter to me than any other star ever did. So...technically...they are up there right now, watching over you while shining brilliantly an giving your life light. That reminds me of a really funny story about a meteor shower." Maggie laughed as she pointed out the three stars for me.

"I like funny stories," I laughed.

"After we bought your parents the three stars, there was a meteor shower. Your parents, me, Will, Simmons, and all the Autobots went to this green hill to watch them with wonder. Before the shower, your mom wanted nothing more than for her star not to fall. So we all hoped it wouldn't, because that would be sad if our present falls and leaves a crater somewhere. Because that crater would be named after your mother. So we just sat down on the grass and goofed around until it started. All of the stars were gorgeous that night, and then a falling star would come and we would make a wish. But then we thought that Sam's star went, and he started to panic. He would claim that now Makayla's star was free, other stars would be attracted to it's beauty. It turns out it was a star right next to Sam's; one that we didn't need. And you parents fell even more in love, if that were possible. But because Sam made that comment about Makayla's star." Maggie ended the story. I laughed. Dad was so funny.

"I bet he was freaking out!" I giggled.

"More than ever. He didn't want to leave Makayla's star alone. Two weeks later, we heard that Maykayla was carrying Sam. We were so happy." Maggie traced a constellation.

"So if that star never fell tha night my brother would have been born?" I asked. Maggie nodded and continued to look at the stars. "There is Libra," I mused, doing the same as Maggie. The night was so clear...

Then Maggia jumped when Spider fell out of my pocket. She sat back down. "I forgot you had Spider. He is so cute...who made him? Sideways?" She asked me. I nodded. Maggie scooped up Spider and pet him. "Adorable. So he is just for you and you only? Wow, that is very nice. And he protects you from danger. How much can he protect you?"

"He knows the bot body inside and out. He would have been helpful with Jazz, but he was asleep. That is what he mostly does. Recharge and play. But I'll have him look over Jazz just to make sure. Do you know that he saved my life? He blew out the spark of a giant Decepticon before he could murder me. I was on the ground, ready to get smashed. But Spider...Spider was being brave and killed the Decepticon." I poked Spider in his side. He made a small sound, meaning he was cold. I put him in my hands and let energy flow into them. I didn't unleash any, just held it in my hands. Spider seemed content.

Maggie touched my hand. "Very warm. Let me guess...All Spark energy? Once I saw it make a Nokia into a deadly beast. But Simmons killed it before it could do any damage." Spider seemed to be fully recharged, because he couldn't stop buzzing and shaking. "Can he sense things?" She asked me quietly.

"Yeah, but only is they are really close. And I mean close. He senses bad things that will happen. I don't know how bad, but bad." I held Spider still. "I never saw him act this way before. Nervous, yes, but this? I think we should go down now. Spider might be quiet if we are with Ironhide and Jazz."

Maggie smiled and we got up and walked though the fence and along Hoover Dam. I opened the door, letting Maggie in first. Before I walked in, I did a fast scan around the dam. Then I closed the door and locked it. Before we had time to breathe, Jazz ran over to us and picked me up. "So where is that little devil Hide keeps talking about? Spider, huh? Come on, let's go deeper down. We were talking to Simmons when Ironhide sensed something was wrong. I was about to come and get you guys."

We went down below, into the old All Spark chamber. I gave Spider to Jazz and told him what Spider can do. So now Jazz was having anther procedure done by a small little bot. I sat with Sam and watched my little friend weave through Jazz's stomach, doing everything he could. I went to helpp him, and we welded and hammered like there was no tomorrow. Spider had a built in blow torch, which he used as a welding tool. I banged Jazz's knee plate with a wrench I found, making him jump annd curse from the pain. "Just checking..." I smiled as I walked back over to his stomach.

After three and a half hours, Spider got out of Jazz and started to chirp tiredly. I placed him in my coat pocket and placed the armor back on Jazz. "If Spider did this right, you can do anything, Jazz, and not get hurt." Ironhide helped him up again. Spider peeked out of my pocket and gave us a reassuring peep. I giggled and touched his tiny head. "I am going to go let him go to sleep."

As I said this, Simmons came running toward us. I watched him smile bigger than anything I seen in my entire life. "Autobots are here. They know Jazzy here is alive." Simmons patted Jazz'z leg, because that was the highest place her could reach. Jazz was smaller than the other bots, bot he was still big to us.

I then heard the voices of Autobots. Melody was there, she ran and hugged her mate and then me. Everything was very happy and light, probably because Jazz was back. They had to go so long without him, and now he is alive and well. Ratchet and I looked over Jazz again and Spider missed a few minor details. Ratchet fixed him up even more, so now he was in mint condition. Streaker grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "You frightened me by going, Brooke! Next time, help me out a little, will you?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

Sam and Bumblebee started to fool around and play with other Autobots in a corner while I was the new football and thrown about the room. I didn't care really, it was fun. Mudflap climbed a pipe that was bolted to a wall and caught me before I could get hurt. He flung me over to Skids, who lt me down at the goal posts. Simmons, Lennox, and Maggie enjoyed the football games and many Autobots. "Did you call all over them?" I asked while running past them. Jazz and Skids were chasing me, planning on tickling me. All ofthe Autbots found out I was ticklish pretty much everywhere, and they all planned to use it against me.

"Yeah. We have room for more of them," Simmons replied. "Anyway, it is fun to watch how you interact with them. Like they are human."

Skids caught me and Sam helped tickle me. Only he knew that my sides were the most ticklish. "Stop...please!" I begged between giggles.

"You don't sound serious, Brooke. You have to be serious when you ask or else we don't know if you are joking!" Sam chuckled. He tickled me more.

Finally, Sam stopped tickling me. I stumbled into Opimus Prime's waiting hand. I stopped giggling when I noticed Prime's hand was too frozen. He would hand me over straight to me guardian. But...he didn't. I looked around. Everybody was rushing over, so I looked up. Optimus was staring at my red face. "Optimus Prime? Optimus?" I asked in a shaky voice while standing up. He stayed frozen, his metal face showed no emotion. "RATCHET!" I shrieked, freaked out about Prime. I tried to shake his finger. Spider crawled out of my pocket a second ago.

Spider crawled back, sadder than ever. He shook his metallic head when I stared at him desprately. That meant he wasn't on lockdown. Ratchet was at the scene first, tugging me out of Optimus Prime's hand and placed me in Ironhide's instead. Then he and some other Autobots carried Prime away, probably to check on him. I curled up into a ball in Ironhide's warm hand. "What happened?" I whispered, my face turned whiter than a ghost when they placed him in the same room I did surgery on Jazz in.

"I do not know, Brooke. But I will tell you as soon as possible. You should get some sleep, child." Ironhide placed me beside my brother, poking my nose gently. "And don't you cry. Because if I ever tought you anything, it is not to cry. Understand?" Ironhide asked sternly. I laughed weakly and nodded. "Good. Sam, if you don't get her to bed I will blast you out the galaxy. She doesn't get enough sleep."

Even though I knew everybody was just trying to rush me out of the chamber because I was the youngest, I let them. But all I could think about was Optimus's face, frozen. I didn't even see the ancient wisdom that showed in his eyes. That sent chills down my spine because that wisdom always felt comforting. Maggie guided me into a small room and shut the door so it was only me and Sam. There were two beds in the room, and that was pretty much it.

I laid doen on the bed to the right, and Sam just sat on his bed. "Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"All I know is that it has to do with you."

"How do you know?"

Sam looked at my face for a few seconds. "Well, he was looking at you, wasn't he?"

I turned away from Sam and maybe even the truth. Optimus couldn't have been frozen because of me. Never. It must have been something else. But even as I though this, my gut told me that I did have something to do with it, and we were all going to find out soon. The worst part about it was that I always find out things in the worst possible way ever.

**i like this chapter. very long. sorry you guys that my computer was down for a while. i am making a new book after this one. its about bumblebee. i like it. **


End file.
